


Undeniable

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Play, Cumshot, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painplay, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mao's addicted to piercings and he invites Kai along to sit with him through the newest set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeniable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amakai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/gifts).



> Prompt[s]: J - jewelry for [](http://jrockfetishfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**jrockfetishfic**](http://jrockfetishfic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Comments: For Amakai from y!gallery  
> Beta Readers: [](http://kawaiikyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**kawaiikyo**](http://kawaiikyo.livejournal.com/) , [](http://rapturouspurple.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rapturouspurple.livejournal.com/)**rapturouspurple**  
>  Song[s]: "Board Up the House (Renholder Remix)" by Genghis Tron

The feeling of my skin stretching, the aching pull of flesh giving way as the cool needle pushed into my skin, was quite possibly the most exhilarating thing I had ever experienced in my entire life. I went to the piercing and tattoo conventions, showrooms full of shining jewelry, and even to the little shops I saw everywhere we toured.

It hadn't taken long before my obsession with piercing had taken over, my need to feel the sting of pain through my body consuming me and pulling me toward the depths of an entire community. I started with my ears and then moved to facial piercings. When I exhausted those areas, I migrated to picking out more oddball piercings. My throat and then my chest... a desire pulling at me to go further, to do more.

Years passed and finally, at long last, I gave in to a set of piercings I had been wanting for a while: corset piercings down my back. I went with my close friend, Kai, begging him to come with me for what would be the most important piercings in my life. He stood by for the entire procedure, watching with a curiosity that I hadn't expected from him of all people. When I was almost delirious from the pain of the procedure alone, he drove me home.

It was there that I figured out why he'd seemed so curious. When he pushed me against the wall, my chest hitting the plaster, I figured out something was changing from our previously platonic relationship. But it was his words that showed me just what and just how much. His lips found my neck, tasting me before he chuckled darkly. "You were so turned on... and you know... all I could think about... was how I could have you."

My body shivered in response, my breath coming in little rapid pants. The very thought of him wanting me was more than enough to bring my body back to attention and his mouth working at my neck only solidified it. His arms slipped around my waist, fingers sliding under the material of my shirt. His fingers slipped and caressed, his touch gentle and urgent all at the same time. He found the piercing just above my hip on the left, thumb slipping over it as he chuckled quietly. His other hand found the first button to my jeans, popping it open with a single movement.

Two more buttons and the material slid down my legs as if nothing had ever held it up in the first place, leaving me bare to his touches. My eyes closed as his hand pressed flat to my belly and then slowly, achingly, slid lower. By the time he reached my arousal, I was fully hard, my dick straining out from my body, telling the world I wanted him like I'd never wanted anyone before.

He stroked me, teasing me with expert touches, his fingers knowing the rhythm like no girl ever had. His other hand disappeared and I heard the sound of a zipper being lowered and cloth shifting. A few moments later, the warmth of his dick pressed against me, slipping between and then up my crack. He tugged my hips back toward him a bit, giving him a better angle for what he was trying to do.

After a few thrusts, he pulled back, his hand disappearing for a moment and when he pushed himself back against me, his hand was slick. The hand that wrapped around my dick was moist and cool. Saliva... it had to be. I moaned when he started to rub himself against me again, the feeling of his hips pressed against my ass, the sweet feeling of his hot arousal brushing over my entrance over and over, all setting me off. I was in heaven, my body was high on the endorphins from the pain of six piercings and his actions were only adding to it.

His free hand came from my hip down to my balls, rolling them in his hand while his hips jerked behind me. His hot breath ghosted over my ear, an almost chilling feeling, though it made me helplessly more aroused than I already was. I cried out when he started to really go at my dick, his wrist flicking and then twisting when he got right to the head, palm squeezing and then his fisted hand plunging back down my length. It was impossible to stop the noises coming from my mouth, my cries ramping up as he moved faster and faster.

It felt like only a few minutes, though in truth it was far more, before I started to feel him lose control. His hips jerked erratically, thrusts harder and more urgent. He let out the most guttural moan I'd ever heard and then I felt it: his cock throbbed against my hole, the head of his dick actually slipping about half an inch inside me as he lost himself. His warm, sticky fluid flooded me, part of it spurting inside me and the rest dripping over my taint, dribbling down my balls.

As fast as he'd paused, he went right back to jerking me off, his hand working my cock at breakneck speed. My entire body tensed, trembling after a few seconds as my eyes rolled back in my head. My fingers scraped down the wall and I screamed, screamed like I'd never screamed before. A few seconds later, I was bathing his fist in my own release, all of it pulsing out over his fingers.

He was tender with me after that, holding me close and then carefully cleaning me up and getting me into bed to rest as the endorphins wore off. It was then that I knew I needed him in my life as more than just my friend.

**The End**


End file.
